Hate That I Love You
by Kairilou1
Summary: Three new purebloods decide to join Cross Acedemy, and all three are engaged to someone in the Night Class. But the youngest has plans of her own, and they include Zero. HINT: his humanity could be at stake. ZeroxOc, KainxOc, SenrixOc. Please R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my fist story and I hope that you all like and enjoy it. I don't own any Vampire Knight or any of the people/characters. I have made three OCs and a little about them is listed below. Please R&R.**

Hate That I Love You

Chapter 1

Benihime Bloodmire-Pureblood

One green eye and One brown eye

Blonde hair with red streaks (waist length)

19 years old Power: Fire

Sagi Bloodmire-Pureblood

Midnight blue eyes

Black hair with blonde and blue spikes (shoulder length)

18 years old Power: Earth

Luna Bloodmire-Pureblood

One black eye and One Silver eye (wears blue contacts)

Light blue hair with black streaks (knee length)

16 years old Power: Life and Death

"Three new students?" "Yes, and all are in the Night Class." Stated Kaien Cross as he poured himself a cup of hot tea. "Who are they?" Asked Zero. He was sitting at the small table in the Headmasters kitchen, cleaning his gun; The Bloody Rose.

"Zero, don't even think about shooting them!" Yelled Yuki.

"Headmaster." "Ah, Kaname-kun! So glad you could join us. Would you like something to eat?" Pondered Cross. He had never seen Kaname eat, and therefore didn't know what types of food he liked.

"No, thank you. You wanted to talk to me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes! It's about the three new students that the Night Class will receive. Here is the folder with all of their records." Said Cross as he handed the folder to Kaname.

"Thank you Headmaster. I will make sure everything is ready when they arrive tomorrow night. Goodnight Yuki, Zero-san."

"Oh, goodnight Kaname-sama!" Said Yuki as she bowed to Kaname, as he was leaving, while Zero continued to clean his gun.

**Xxx~X~xxX**

"Who do you think the tree new students are Zero?" Asked the brown eyed, brown haired girl.

"All I know is that there will be three more blood thirsty beasts at this school. You'll get to see them later tonight anyways, so just drop it, Yuki." Said the lilac eyed silvered haired hunter. "Vampires… Disgusting things."

**Later that Day**

"Hey! Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "There's three new Night Class students here!" Screamed Fan girl 1.

"Really? Where are they?" Asked Fan girl 2 "There at the front of the school!" "Come on you two! Hurry! Before the prefects wake up!"

"Yuki-Chan. You and Zero-san need to wake up." Said the chestnut haired girl.

"Just five more minutes, Yori-chan."

"All right, but don't blame me when you get replaced for not doing your job." Warned Yori.

"Eeekk! They just came through the gates! Hurry!" Yelled another Fan girl. The yelling went on for a few seconds until Zero started yelling himself. Yuki finally decided that if Zero was yelling, it was starting to get out of hand. "Yuki! Hurry up! I'll meet you outside!" "Fine!"

"Excuse me! What are your names? And are all of you in the Night Class?" Asked the group of fan girls that were crowded around the tree new students. "And are you siblings?"

"Yes, we're in the Night Class, and, we are siblings." Said the black haired boy with blonde and blue spikes. "My name is Sagi."

"My name is Benihime." Said the blonde haired girl with red streaks. "And this is our youngest sister, Luna." Said Benihime pointing to the light blue haired girl with black streaks standing in between Sagi and herself.

"Why does your sister have her eyes closed? Is there something wrong with them?"

"Not really. She just doesn't like to show off her eyes because she's afraid she will be made fun of. The reason; her eyes are different from ours, like mine. I have one brown eye and one green eye. Sagi has midnight blue eyes, where as Luna," Said Benihime looking to her sister. "Luna, show them your eyes."

"Fine." As she opened her eyes, everyone gasped. Her eyes were as clear and as sparkly as diamonds.

**Kairilou1: This is my first story. I hope that you all liked it. Please R&R. I do not own any Vampire Knight.**

**Luna: If you want to know where this is going just ask her.**

**Benihime: We would all love to hear what you think.**

**Sagi: …..**

**Kairilou1: What's wrong Sagi?**

**Sagi: I'm all alone…**

**Kairlou1: Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't get this story up sooner. I couldn't figure out how to use the computer. But thankfully my friend talked me through it. And once again, I don't own any Vampire Knight. Enjoy. And don't forget to R&R.**

**Chapter 2 3rd**** POV**

"Wow, Luna-sempai! Your eyes ate as sliver as a full moon." "Yeah, you're right!" "They're beautiful, Luna-sempai." Said several Fan girls. As everyone stood there and talked amongst themselves, Luna closed her eyes and just listened to her heartbeat. Trying to stay calm. "Twwweeettt!"

"Everyone go back to your classes!" Yelled Yuki. "Well _help_ the three new students get to their dorms. So unless you want the upcoming event to be cancelled…. GET BACK TO CLASS!" Yelled Zero, giving off his famous death glare.

"Eeekk! Run for your life! It's Zero!" Screamed the Fan girls as they took off running towards the classrooms.

"I'm so sorry we're later." Said Yuki bowing to the threesome.

"It's fine, but can we please go to see the Chairman now? I hate humans, but being here is necessary for our survival. Can we please go now?" Said Luna picking up her suitcase and walking past Yuki and Zero.

"Wow. I've never seen her talk that much to a human before at once. Have you Sagi?"

"Never. But I guess we better follow and keep an eye on her." Yuki and Zero escorted Benihime and Sagi to the Headmasters office, while keeping Luna in their sites. Luna was the first to reach the Headmasters office. She found Kaname already there talking to him.

"Ah. You must be Luna, correct? It is a pleasure to meet you Luna-sama." Said Kaname. He bowed and took Luna's hand in his, to kiss it.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy pureblood!" Yelled Luna as she snatched her hand away.

"Luna!" Yelled Sagi and Benihime. "Use your manners and apologize to Kaname-sama this instant!"

"NO! I hate you all! I hate all purebloods and humans!" Yelled Luna as she ran out of the Headmasters office.

"I'm sorry. She's been like that ever since she found out that she was engaged to someone."

"To whom may I ask?"

"Kaname-sama. We have prepared everything that you asked of us for the Bloodmires." Said Akatsuki Kain. He had fire red-orange eyes and hair.

"Him. Akatsuki Kain. Age 17. Level B: Aristocrat. Ability: Fire wielder. And if I'm not mistaken, Akatsuki means 'dawn' or 'day break', correct?" Said Sagi.

"H-How do you know all of that?" Asked Kain.

"I am the brother of the girl who is going to marry you. Do you think I would just let my sister marry someone who I know nothing about? I am Sagi Bloodmire. This is my older sister, Benihime. And the girl who just ran out is Luna Bloodmire."

"I'm sorry Sagi-sama. I didn't mean to seem rude. I apologize. Please, excuse me, Sagi-sama, Benihime-sama, Kaname-sama." Said Kain as he bowed to everyone and left.

"Yuki, why don't you head back to class. Kaname and I will take care of the Bloodmires." Said the Chairman as he looked towards his daughter. "Alright." She said. "Zero, why don't you go after Luna, and bring her back?"

"Of course. After all Zero-san isn't human or a pureblood." Said Kaname in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"Watch yourself Kuran." Said Zero with a threatening death glare.

**Zero's POV**

'I understand how she feels. Having her life picked out by someone else. Not entirely making her own decisions by herself.' I thought. "Luna! Where are you?"

"Go away!" I heard her cry. "I don't want to see any humans, purebloods, or aristocrats!" She screamed.

"Then I guess I'm just lucky. I'm none of those things."

"Then what are you?" She asked as she started to look towards me. She was sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"I'm a level D: Vampire Hunter." I answered.

**That's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R, and if you have any comments about something, please PM me with your ideas. Oh, and later on Luna will show some signs of like a split personality, so try not to get confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't get this story up sooner. Like I said last time, Luna later on seems to end up having a split personality. Though now in the story she has silver/light blue eyes, those are only her contacts. Her actual eyes are two different colors. And she will always have her eyes closed unless other wise stated. Please R&R and enjoy. I don't own any Vampire Knight.**

**Chapter 3**

"A level D: Vampire…. Hunter? You're a vampire hunter and a vampire?" I asked looking up at the hunter between sobs. "Why would you become something you hunt?"

"You think that I actually wanted to become like this?" Asked Zero. His once unreadable face, became one with mixed emotions running over it. Until it settled on one: anger. "You think that I would willingly become the one thing that I hate the most?"

**Zeros' POV**

I was seething with rage. Luna. Another pureblood that I was supposed to protect here at the academy. She looked at me with…closed eyes. I realized, that the entire time that we had been talking, she had her eyes closed.

"Willingly. No. Everyone in the Vampire Society knows about what happened to you and your family. And I am deeply sorry for what happened. But, not to change the subject, why are you looking at me so curiously? Do I have something in my hair?" Said Luna running her hands through her long light blue, black streaked hair.

"N-no. Do you always have you eyes closed?" I asked her as she stopped fiddling with her hair. "Yes." She said as she began to walk closer. I hadn't even noticed that she had stopped crying. "Why?" That stopped her, but only for a moment.

**Luna's POV**

"Do you always have your eyes close?" Zero asked me as I stopped finger combing my hair. "Yes." Was all I said as I began to walk towards him. "Why?" That question caught me off guard.

"Zero. Would you like to make a deal with me?" I asked directly in front of him. He slowly began to reach for his gun.

"I don't make deals with vampires."

"What if I gave you something that you desperately desired?"

"Like what?"

"Is that curiosity I sense?"

"What type of deal?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there something that was recently taken from you? Something that you desperately desire?"

"Something that was taken from me? A desperate desire? The only thing that was taken from me was…" Said the hunter as he trailed off. It was cute hearing his pulse race.

"Your humanity. Zero… I can give it back to you."

"My… Humanity? How?" Said Zero grabbing hold of my arms.

"That hurts Zero-kun. Would you please loosen your grip?" Afterwards, he slowly let me go, but I still remained in his hold. "Zero, do you want to become human again?"

"Yes?" He whispered a yell.

"Then, lets make a deal. Become my servant, and you will become a human."

"For how long?"

"24hours. Unless I give you my blood willingly everyday."

"Willingly?"

"Through a kiss. The neck or wrist seems rather forceful. Don't you agree? Don'ts worry though, not now. I'll let you think about it overnight. And I'm sorry for playing with you life like this. I apologize." I said as I turned to walk away, but not before I felt Zero's hand shake with what was pure joy, or terror. "I just thought that you might like to see what it felt like to be human once again. Come find me after class and tell me you choice."

I decided to take the long way back to the Headmasters office, instead of having to deal with the purebloods now. I walked to the fountain, into the woods, and down the hallways of the school. That is, until Kaname and his men found me, and escorted me to the moon dorms. "I'll be waiting for you answer, Zero-kun."

**Kairilou1: YES! I finally finished the third chapter.**

**Luna: Good for you.**

**Sagi & Benihime: Sad face.**

**Luna: What's wrong you two?**

**Sagi & Benihime: We weren't in this chapter.**

**Kairilou1: Don't worry. You'll be in the next one. And Sagi actually acts like a big brother.**

**Sagi: …..**

**Girls: Please R&R, or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Zero's POV**

'She's just like any other pureblood. She's playing with my life. Yet she seemed truly sorry about that fact too,' I told myself as the young pureblood walked away. I started to follow her around to see what she would do. First she walked to the fountain, and took a nap. Later she walked through the woods, and every other step took, the grass seemed to turn brown and die.

We ended up at the school after Day classes had finished. Luna, shortly after that, began to wonder the hallways. 'I've followed this girl all day long. And what have I found out? Noting! This girl is just like Yuki. Aimlessly wondering the school grounds,' I thought. I was about to call out to her when Kaname showed up.

"Luna-sama."

"What is it that you want Kaname-sama?" She spat as she looked at the pureblood.

"Uh, you need to come to the dorms now and get ready for classes." Said Kaname. He almost acted like he was scared of her. "Do you still have your contacts in Luna-sama?"

"Yes, Kaname, but I will not open my eyes with or without them unless 'they' ask me. When do classes start?"

"In two hours."

"Alright. But why did you bring 'them' here?" Said Luna as she looked behind Kaname to Ichijo and Rima.

"I needed someone to walk you back to the dorms while I tell the headmaster that you're alright."

"Fine. Take me away." She said as she walked up to Ichijo and Rima. 'She's just like Yuki in some ways, but in other ways she's just like me.' "I'll be waiting for your answer Zero-kun." She said as she walked away.

"She sure is a strange vampire." I said as I walked back to my dorm. I needed something to drink. And quickly.

**Normal POV**

"Luna! Sagi, Luna's back!" Called Benihime as she ran to her little sister, from the bottom of the stairs, to give her a hug. "I missed you so much! Where did you go?" Benihime questioned.

"Nowhere. I just wanted to get some fresh air is all."

"Is that all? You seemed rather upset." Sagi stated hugging Luna as well. "Were you thinking about 'it' again sister?"

"Yes. Ichijo-san, may I please go to my room and sleep till classes start?" Asked Luna as she looked straight into Ichijo's emerald green eyes, though hers were still closed. The question took him off guard, but he mumbled a 'yes'. "Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours."

As soon as Luna closed the door to her room, she started to remember and relive that horrible nightmare. The nightmare that was beginning. (**Flashback**)

"_My Lord, it's a girl."_

"_What color are her eyes?"_

"_One is black and one is silver my Lord. Is she the one you've been waiting for?"_

"_Yes. What is the condition of her mother?"_

"_Dead, my Lord. She died in child birth."_

"_I see. Be sure to send that note I told you about to the Bloodmires. I'm sure they'll be delighted to receive another child, while at the same time, my little weapon grow."_

"_My lord? Would you like to hold and give her name?" Said the woman as she handed the small baby to the dark haired man._

"_Hehehehe. A name for my little weapon? Let me think…. I know. Her name will be Luna. Luna Kuran, born on the night of the full moon. The same night as the Kuran princess. Remember Luan, I am your master, whom you cannot disobey. And I am your father, Rido Kuran, whom you will seek out so that you can become whole and complete once again. I will come for you when you turn sixteen. Remember and don't forget that my dear daughter. Hehehehe."_

**Kairilou1: That's the end of chapter 4! I hope that you all liked it!**

**Luna: Up first is me. Please R&R.**

**Benihime: I'm second. :) R&R.**

**Sagi: And I'm third. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please R&R. Or if you want, just PM her and tell her some ideas that you may have. They will be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes after Luna went to her room, did she start to scream. Everyone in the common room heard her, but Sagi and Benihime were the first to reach her door. Benihime flung the door open and immediately started to frantically search for her little sister.

"What's going on? Is she alright? Where- Is that blood?" Asked Ichijo as he and several Night Class students arrived at Luna's door.

"Everyone needs to look for her quickly! She most likely just had another bad memory!" Said Benihime as she ran around the room.

"Don't you mean she had a bad dream? And why would that cause her to scream?" Asked Ruka.

"If you want to know, you can ask her yourself, after we find her." Said Sagi as eh went into the bathroom. Soon, the entire Night Class was searching for the young pureblood. And not only in her room. Kaname had been told about the situation, as well as Headmaster Cross, Zero, and Yuki.

Everyone that knew of the young pureblood was searching for her. Some of the Night Class students were combing the woods, others had been sent into town. While the rest of the Night Class had stayed behind to continue to search the Academy. It was a little after midnight when she had been found.

"Luna! Thank God! Where were you? And…Why is there blood on your face?" Asked Benihime as she carefully looked her sister over. "What happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask the boy who found me? You might scold me later though, because I broke "that" rule, but he was nice enough to give me some of his blood."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her brother, Sagi, came out of nowhere, and slapped her right across the face. The slap itself was hard enough that she was thrown to the floor, and landed in front of the boys feet; the one who found her.

"What the hell did you just say!" Yelled Sagi. He then turned his attention to the boy who now was kneeling beside Luna, helping her sit up. "Did she ask you or tell you to give her blood?"

"Neither, Sagi-sama. I offered my blood to her. When I found her, in the tower, she had cut open both of her wrists and neck. She lost a lot of blood, and she could hardly move. So, I offered her my vein, but she didn't take it willingly, my Lord."

"Well, why didn't you bring her back when you found her?" Asked Benihime, while trying to calm her brother down.

"I told him not to. It took him a while to get me to drink his blood. When I did, he was too weak to move. So we just sat there together and talked, until about an hour ago." Said Luna as she slowly began to stand up, along with the help of Senri.

Sagi then threw Benihime off of him, into a nearby chair, (they're in the dorm common room) and grabbed Luna and Senri by their collars. He then threw Luna towards the door near the stairs. Right before she hit the ground, Kain reached out his arm and caught her.

"Akatsuki Kain. Luna Bloodmire is now your fiancé. She is your responsibility now. And I suggest that if you want to keep her, then you should keep a close watchful eye on her. As for you Senri Shiki." Said Sagi as he pulled Senri close enough to whisper to him.

"If I ever see you anywhere near my sister again, I will personally drain you dry myself." After his threat, he let go of Senri, walked past his sisters without giving either one a second glance, and went up to his room.

"Kain." Said Benihime as she got up from where she had been thrown. "I know that this is a bad time to say this, but you must bed with my sister as soon as possible. Luna, your sixteenth birthday is only seven days away. Either your fiancé does it, or "he" will do it himself, or find someone else to take his place temporarily.

**Luna's POV**

"I have to bed with him?" I asked my sister in shock as I slowly stepped away from my fiancé.

"Yes. You must do it before you turn sixteen. That's only a few days away. You must do it soon, or else that man will do it himself." Said my sister as she walked towards Kain and myself. "But that can wait till later. You do realize that I'm going to have to reprimand you, correct?"

"Yes." Was all I said as Benihime stopped in front of me. I sensed her raise her hand, and I closed my eye tighter waiting for it to end. SMACK!

**Senri's POV**

I stood there while Sagi-samas words still echoed in my head. Until Benihime-sama said something that drew me back to reality. "Kain, I know that this is a bad time to say this, but you must bed with my sister as soon as possible. Luna, you sixteenth birthday is only seven days away. Either your fiancé does it or "he" will do it himself, or find someone else to take his place temporarily."

I stared at the two female purebloods as they argued. I then realized that Benihime-sama was going to slap Luna-sama as she raised her hand to her. That was when my body reacted on its own. SMACK!

**Benihime's POV**

"But that can wait till later. You do realize that I'm going to have to reprimand you, correct?" I asked my sister as I walked closer towards her and Kain.

"Yes." Was all she said as she tightened her eyes. I went to raise my hand to slap her when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. As I brought my hand down, I saw that something was different. The person standing in front of me was no longer my little sister. Instead it was a boy. SMACK!

As soon as my hand made contact with the boys face, I felt the wetness of the blood from his face on my hand. I looked at my bloody fingernails for a moment before looking up into the boys eyes. It was the boy who started all of this.

Senri Shiki.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Luna as she held onto the boys arm. She looked at him with…. Sad and loving eyes. Her eyes were open! "Why did you do that Senri?"

"L-Luna. Your eyes are, um, they're open. You know that right?" I Asked my sister as she refocused her gaze to me. Her eyes weren't the two mismatched colors that I feared. Instead they were fake blue contacts that were specially made for her. As far as I knew she never took them off unless Sagi and I gave her a legitimate reason to.

"Yes, I know. Sister please apologize to Senri. That slap was meant for me, not him." She said as she side stepped the boy so she stood in front of him. She then closed her eyes once again and just waited for me to slap her.

"No. I will not apologize to him. And I will not slap you. Kain, you are from now on in charge of my sister. Do what you want to her, but remember, her deadline is in seven days. On her birthday, you will need to watch her very carefully. Well, goodnight everyone. I hope that tomorrow we may somewhat of a normal school day."

**Luna's POV**

I watched as my sister made her way up the stairs to her room as I stood in front of Senri. The four red marks were slowly healing themselves and soon they disappeared. Kain then pulled Senri to the side and they talked a bit before Senri came over to where I still stood.

"Luna-sama, I am sorry that I have caused much trouble for you within the past few hours. It will never happen again. I beg of you for your forgiveness," He said as he bowed in front of me. Even when he was bowing he still beat me in height by a couple of inches.

"You have nothing to apologize for, though you are forgiven. Make sure it never happens again. I will only take blood from the man that I will bed with and whom I will wed." After I finished Senri bowed once more and said goodnight before he too, left to go to bed.

I stood there with Kain for what seemed like centuries, as I could see my life go by me in a flash. "Luna-sama, its time we too should go to bed. Do you-"

"Don't even think that for a second I'm going to do what either my brother or sister said. I can make my own decisions. And you may be my fiancé, but I will bed with you after I have been wed to you." I said as stormed up the stairs to my new dorm room.

"Father. If you can hear me, I have something that I would like to say. Please hurry up and rescue me. Rescue me from these people. Take me away from the people that claim to be my family. I only want to be with you and you alone."

"_I will come for you on the sixteenth. When you are of proper age, you shall become whole once again. You've already met your future husband, my dear."_

"Father? Please tell me who he is-"

"_Sleep my dear. You shall know soon enough."_

**Kairilou1: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was trying to make the story a little longer this time and I think it worked. Please R&R and PM.**

**Sagi & Benihime: Sorry Luna.**

**Luna: Its fine. Its just a story. Though I know who will be my next victim….**

**Kairlou1: …Help?….**

**Night Class: Please tell us if you have any ideas that you might like us to put in the story. We would love to heat your thoughts and suggestions.**


End file.
